Question: Calculate the sum $1 + 3 + 5 + \cdots + 15 + 17$.
Answer: The arithmetic sequence 1, 3, 5, $\dots$, 17, has common difference 2, so the $n^{\text{th}}$ term is $1 + 2(n - 1) = 2n - 1$.  If $2n - 1 = 17$, then $n = 9$, so this arithmetic sequence contains 9 terms.

The sum of an arithmetic series is equal to the average of the first and last term, multiplied by the number of terms, so the sum is $(1 + 17)/2 \cdot 9 = \boxed{81}$.